Contigo, Conmigo
by 39medalla
Summary: —¡Lo siento Shining Armor!, le prometí a las Fluttershy regresar antes de la cena, y si no lo hago a tiempo… —No puedes permanecer en aquel sitio sólo porque a ella le apetece — su hermano le otorgó una recriminatoria mirada—. Sabes bien a qué lugar perteneces, Twilight Sparkle.


**Contigo, Conmigo.**

Se revolvió en la cama, inquieta. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados en un vano intento por obligarlos a mantenerse así. Llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño infructuosamente; su cuerpo, agotado por las actividades y hechizos del día rogaba descanso, pero su mente simplemente no quería cooperar.

—_Sabes bien a qué lugar perteneces, Twilight Sparkle._

¿Lo sabía? Claro que no. El inconveniente era que actualmente se sentía más vinculada a un sitio diferente, a nuevas yeguas y corceles y a un nuevo hogar.

¿Significaba que este honor era menos importante? No, no lo creía, pero de alguna manera percibía que sus relaciones poseían lazos absolutamente distintos y a la hora de decidir, su elección se le tornaba sumamente difícil de comprender. La opción elegida era aquel pueblo loco, lleno de costumbres extrañas, máquinas curiosas y artilugios varios, donde también vivía cierto peli rosa cuidadora de los animales tímida y sus amigas.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, la presencia de aquellas yeguas era lo que determinaba su decisión.

Observó el techo de su habitación.

Si la princesa no hubiera metido esa idea en su cabeza ahora estaría durmiendo plácidamente y no pensando en el momento en que debería regresar al castillo. Porque a pesar de lo que ella quisiera, tenía claro que en algún tiempo, por disposición de su hermano o de la Princesa Celestia, debía volver. La decisión no dependía de sus deseos. Por consiguiente, ¿no era absurdo embarcarse en tales meditaciones precisamente ahora? Cuando por fin todo había terminado y la paz reinaba en esquestria.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de disfrutar la temporada que le quedaba y partiría por deleitarse con aquella cama tan confortable y mullida que muy amablemente Fluttershyinstaló para ella. Se acomodó nuevamente entre las blancas sábanas, volteando hasta quedar boca abajo. Metió los cascos bajo la almohada y frotó su cara contra ella, amoldándola para que su rostro se acoplara agradablemente al blando objeto. Relajó sus músculos impulsándoles a ceder ante la fatiga, respirando a un lento compás para aletargar sus sentidos.

—_¡Lo siento __Shining Armor__!, le prometí a las Fluttershy regresar antes de la cena, y si no lo hago a tiempo…_

—_No puedes permanecer en aquel sitio sólo porque a ellas le apetece — su hermano le otorgó una recriminatoria mirada—. Sabes bien a qué lugar perteneces, Twilight Sparkle._

Bufó frustrada. La conversación se repetía en su memoria una y otra vez arrebatándole la tranquilidad.

Irguió perezosamente su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Era inútil, en aquella habitación no lo lograría. Y se propuso ir al único lugar donde, siempre hallaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Una vez allí abrió lentamente la puerta; no era su intención despertar al yegua si se hallaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo pretendía hablar un poco. Pero el ocupante de aquel dormitorio se encontraba frente a su escritorio, y no dudo en voltearse para descubrir quién era su visitante nocturno, a quien miró interrogante.

—Creí que ya estarías dormido —confesó a modo de respuesta a su inquisitiva mirada.

—No puedo dormir —contestó simplemente volviendo a concentrarse en su libro.

—¿Y tú? Pensé que a estas alturas estabas soñando—

—No puedo dormir —soltó sin rodeos la Twilight. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, ¿no?

—¿Otra vez? —la peli rosa dejó su lugar sobre la mesa y viró para verla.

—No —fue su simple contestación. La yegua morada colaboró en mantenerla despierta, pero no era la razón de su insomnio.

Fluttershy enarcó una ceja. —¿Y entonces?

Twilight Sparkle elevó sus hombros. —No lo sé —mintió deliberadamente. Debatir el tema con ella no le atraía; era suficiente el tener que lidiar con su propia conciencia.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —le ofreció Fluttershy restándole importancia al asunto. — .De todos modos ya me voy a acostar. —

—No es mala idea —apoyó Twilight Sparkle haciéndose la desentendida. Encaminó sus pasos de nuevo a la habitación de invitados, pero la voz de ella la detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas, Twili?

¿Dónde? ¿No estaba claro?

—Ahí hay espacio suficiente para dos —apuntó a su lecho—. Estás cansada, y es más cómoda una cama que un futón —explicó con naturalidad el Fluttershy. Ya habían compartido la misma manta.

Twilight sonrío complacida. Aparentemente a Fluttershy la falta de sueño le venía de maravilla.

Se metió sin dudarlo bajo la cubierta, apoderándose del sitio junto a la pared. Contempló la noche a través de la ventana; la vista era hermosa, la luna y las estrellas parecían estar velándola desde el cielo.

Sintió hundirse el colchón junto a ella y rodó hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho. Imitó la pose que hace un rato había realizado, apoyó el peso de su cabeza en su mano diestra, mientras que la otra la descansó por delante de su cuerpo.

—Podrías comportarte así siempre. —manifestó Twilight en tono levemente burlón. De manera increíble, ya notaba algo de peso en sus párpados. ¿Qué poseía ese cuarto que ejercía aquel efecto en ella?

—Si no te duermes temprano, mañana llegamos tarde a la fiesta de Pinki Pie—

—De todos modos… es muy amable de tu parte —insistió Twilight. De cierta manera percibía que aquello que le calmaba era nada más ni nada menos que la yegua que reposaba junto a ella por sobre las mantas. No entendía la razón, ni pensaba analizarlo, pero sabía que su presencia tranquilizaba su espíritu—. Gracias, Fluttershy —concluyó blandamente, expresando un agradecimiento más allá del contexto actual.

_Quizás… ella era la principal razón por la que quería permanecer allí._

Pero la peli rosa, aún ofuscado por sus anteriores frases y afectado notablemente por la extenuación, no alcanzó a entender la profundidad de sus últimas palabras.

—Tsch… sólo duérmete y no fastidies —discutió ignorando la gratitud de Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle advirtió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, llegando a su cerebro y calentado su ánimo. Sintió como la rabia bullía incontrolable dentro de su ser. Y ella, la muy tarada… ¿pensaba quedarse ahí por ella? Pues si tanto le estorbaba su presencia…

—Si tanto te molesto, ¡Me iré de ponyville! —vociferó expresando sus pensamientos.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Así tendré por fin algo de paz! —respondió hostilmente Fluttershy.

—¡Eso haré! —exclamó Twilight sin un dejo de duda en su voz. Su rostro compungido expresaba la alteración de sus emociones y en sus morados orbes se leía la seriedad de sus intenciones.

Alguien que la conociera hace poco, podría haber interpretado aquellas arrebatadas manifestaciones como parte del reciente alegato, pero para Fluttershy el conjunto cobró significado al clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Hablas en serio, Twilight? —preguntó preocupada. Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada para evitar su escrutinio. Y eso le bastó ala peli rosa para confirmar la veracidad de su suposición.

Entonces… ¿Ella se iría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Le dolió el enterarse de aquella manera de la noticia, pensaba que eran amigas y que ya a esas alturas no existían secretos entre ellos.

_¿Por qué…?_

Debía admitir que la idea de la partida de Twilight nunca se cruzó por su mente en el último tiempo; ya era parte de sus amigos, de su familia y… de su vida. Contempló a la yegua frente a ella que aún le negaba la mirada y advirtió como una sensación de pánico la invadía. ¿Cómo se acostumbraría a su ausencia? Ella le había devuelto el sentido a su vida. Gracias a ella se inició el proceso de sanación de las heridas de su alma, gracias ella volvió a sonreír con sinceridad… gracias ella la lluvia había cesado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y una nueva ola de pavor lo recorrió, y Fluttershy no era la única que se sentía.

_¿Cómo podría…? _

Fue lo que Twilight se preguntó, si ella se iba, estaba seguro que el vacío del que fue presa en el pasado volvería a invadir su existencia. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aunque fuera una princesa, aunque pudiera seguir defendiendo a los demás.

_Quiero protegerla a ella… _

Y víctima de la desesperación su instinto tomó control de sus acciones.

—¡Twilight! ¿¡Qué demonios!—consultó sorprendida la peli rosa ante el súbito movimiento de la yegua morada, que en un par de segundos se ubicó sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo separados sus torsos al soportar su peso en ambas cascos. Se vio rodeada y sin salida entre sus brazos y únicamente atino a poner las manos en el pecho del muchacho, aguardando expectante alguna explicación para su extraña actitud.

—Quédate… —fue la respuesta de Fluttershy. Y era lo único que en ese instante pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que se percató que estando a esa distancia sus ojos eran lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Acortó el espacio que los separaba apoyándose en sus codos. ¿Podría algún día encontrar a alguien más con un color de iris tan perfecto? Olvidando momentáneamente que las había llevado a tal situación, Twilight descendiendo sus vista para admirar su pequeña y graciosa nariz, y luego sus labios, que semiabiertos le invitaban a cumplir una fantasía que tantas veces se negó a aceptar.

No lograba mover ni un músculo. Estaba pasmada por la declaración de Fluttershy. Ella realmente quería que se quedara, la solemnidad con que lo pronunció era prueba irrefutable de ello. Pero, ¿cuál era su intención al acorralarla así? Y, ¿era su imaginación o en realidad estaba cada vez más cerca? Para cuando se percató que aquello no era una invención de su extenuada mente, sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se fundieron en un cálido y sereno beso.

La boca de Twilight se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella, buscando su aprobación y su permiso para continuar con la caricia. Cuando el interés por besarla comenzó a asaltarle rechazó inmediatamente la opción, no se sentía preparado para iniciar una relación de ese tipo con nadie; mas ahora al experimentar la extraña euforia que lo embargaba con ese simple roce se arrepentía de su anterior resolución; debería haberlo intentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ante el nulo rechazo de la Fluttershy se atrevió a profundizar el contacto, arrancando un leve suspiro de su compañera. La besó con premura y entusiasmo, deseoso por oír otra muestra de agrado de la yegua. Reticente se separó cuando el aire escaseó en sus pulmones, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella en tenues contactos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El encanto se rompió cuando percibió sus labios distanciándose. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no debía pasar. Pretendió exponer sus argumentos, pero suaves toques en su boca interrumpieron su discurso.

—Fluttershy… basta… —expuso— Esto no es correcto... No debemos…

—¿Se siente… incorrecto? —consultó Fluttershy entre besos. Para ella, sin lugar a dudas, aquello era el acto más relevante ejecutado en su vida. Haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de Twilight se aventuró a recorrer con una estela de besos su quijada y a descender por su cuello.

—Yo no… no puedo… —insistía Twilight—.

—¡No seas tonta! No puedes irte —

Fluttershy inspiró profundo y exhaló, intentando aplacar su creciente frustración. Twilight Sparkle tenía razón hasta cierto punto, ellos le solicitarían volver en algún plazo, pero no podían obligarla a ello… ¿O sí?

—Yo me opongo —contestó tozudamente—. Odiaba esas leyes. En su opinión, cada cual debía tener licencia para llevar la vida como le placiera, y lucharía sin titubeos para conseguir el libre albedrío de su compañera.

—No se trata de mí, Twilight, si no de ti… ¿Tú que quieres? —indagó, rogando por escuchar lo que ansiaba.

—Fluttershy… yo… —su sorpresa fue máxima, no esperaba aquella consulta. Si antes pensó que se trataba de un mero capricho, aquella idea se desvaneció completamente. Estaba pensando también en lo que ella ansiaba. Su corazón latió exaltado ante la opción de quedarse, pero estaba al tanto de que sus inclinaciones se alejaban de lo correcto—. Entiéndelo…. mi lugar es otro.

—Tu lugar está donde quieras estar —

Twilight se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, escondiendo su faz en el hueco de su hombro.

—Quédate conmigo… —pronunció Fluttershy casi como una súplica— No quiero estar sólo otra vez… no dejes que vuelva a llover.

Twilight Sparkle abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendida y sobrecogida ante la confesión.

—Fluttershy…

—Quédate conmigo, Twilight Sparkle —rogó una vez más alzando su rostro, y la besó nuevamente, aunque con mayor viveza y desesperación.

Sus defensas se vinieron abajo luego de las sumisas declaraciones, que arrastraron lejos la remota posibilidad de irse por su propia voluntad. Quería quedarse junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara. Respondió también con fervor al beso que Fluttershy había iniciado, intentando transmitirle de esta manera su determinación. El mensaje fue captado fácilmente por el muchacho que continuó explorando ávidamente sus rosados labios.

La manta que separaba sus cuerpos de pronto se tornó una molesta barrera que le impedía estar más cerca. Se metió bajo está buscando incrementar el contacto y se volvió a acomodar sobre la peli rosa, que no se opuso a la invasión de su espacio. Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de besarla, y la deslizó parsimoniosamente por su hombro y brazo. La otra migró hasta su muslo, donde palpó exiguamente la nívea piel.

_Tan suave… _

Pensó Twilight, el dócil tacto dejaba una eléctrica huella a su paso, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Enredó sus cascos, ejerciendo una ligera presión para incitarle a continuar y así prolongar la sugestiva sensación.

Succionó su labio inferior observando sus reacciones, sin detener el audaz masaje, y en sus ojos advirtió confusión y bochorno, pero ni una pizca de rechazo. Y si su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada, incluso podía descifrar un claro entusiasmo en sus facciones.

El gemido involuntario que sus cuerdas vocales produjeron fue la evidencia de que disfrutó el nuevo toque. La compresión que ejercía Twilight le turbó en un comienzo; la expuso a una intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada avergonzándole el permitir que alguien la tocara tan descaradamente en aquel lugar. Pero se sentía tan bien que detenerla requeriría demasiada autodeterminación, pero la visión de unas ardientes órbitas moradas le nubló los sentidos, provocándole querer quemarse en la profundidad de aquellas fogosas esferas. No vislumbró ni un signo de maldad, ni de malas intenciones; sólo leía en sus orbes la súplica ya oída, matizada con deseo, lujuria y adoración. Y quiso creer, confiar y entregarle a ella lo que le pedía.

_Quédate conmigo._

Fluttershy notó que su parálisis momentánea cesó, y su boca se movió nuevamente a la par de la de Twilight, sin apuro, otorgándole la clara señal de que consentía sus avances. Ya no tenía objeto continuar denegando sus hace algún tiempo evidentes sentimientos, que ignoraba a propósito por su inmadurez. Además, ahora que surgieron con la fuerza de un huracán ante la probable partida de Twilight le sería imposible aplacarlos. No intentaría esconderlos más, y tampoco el deseo que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas en ese instante.

_¿Tú que quieres?_

¿Qué quería? Aquello estaba claro para ella desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el objeto de su apego a ese lugar no estaba dilucidado hasta esa noche, hasta ese instante, en que supo que si el universo entero desaparecía en ese momento, carecía de importancia si se encontraba en los brazos de Fluttershy. Porque donde fuera que ella estuviera, ese era el lugar que ella elegiría para permanecer.

—¡Twilight! —pronunció clamando, al reparar una cálida humedad en su ser.

La palabra perfección cobró significado al admirarla de ese modo. Sus finas y delicadas curvas armonizaban sublimemente con su estructura y el inmaculado albor de su piel contrastaba con el rosa de su cabello.

A pesar del rabioso anhelo por hacerla suya, Twilight recordó las expresiones 'juego previo' y 'estimulación'. Al descubrir el abochornado e inquieto semblante de Fluttershy que aún mantenía su cara girada lo consideró absolutamente imperioso. Besó su cuello blandamente haciéndole suspirar, y con su casco comenzó a estimular un punto tremendamente sensible por el roce de su casco.

La oscilación por parte de Fluttershy se convirtió en un rítmico vaivén aumentando la fricción; gimoteos estrangulados surgían de entre las bocas unidas que ya sin mesura se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas. Twilight Sparkle se acomodó entre sus piernas, apunto de penetrarla esperado a que Fluttershy le diera una señal de aprobación y en respuesta, Fluttershy elevó su pelvis buscando incrementar la satisfacción, generando el ángulo preciso para que el cuerno de Twilight resbalara totalmente dentro de ella. Rompieron el beso abruptamente y un áspero gruñido acompañado por un afligido quejido interrumpió la monotonía de los anteriores sonidos.

Si lo anterior fue placentero, lo presente era insuperable aun manteniéndose inmóviles. La opresión, el calor y la humedad eran suficientes para llevar a Twilight a un instantáneo desenlace. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó para evitar un final precipitado.

Fluttershy se sentía insólitamente completa, a pesar del agudo dolor inicial que se iba esfumando a medida que su interior se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Entreabrió sus hasta ahora cerrados párpados y examinó la imagen de Twilight entre sus piernas. Mantenía la quijada constreñida y una extasiada mueca; su vista fija en la nada como sumido en una interna batalla. Quitó un rebelde mechón morado pegado en su sudorosa frente y lo devolvió a la realidad. Y bastó reflejarse en los ojos del otro para entender lo que deseaban a continuación.

Twilight se retiró lentamente y volvió a penetrarla a la misma velocidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Jadearon en sincronía.

Tomó la reacción como un signo aprobatorio y prosiguió con un ritmo más intenso.

Algún interruptor fue pulsado en sus paredes internas cuando Twilight entró en ella con mayor velocidad y energía. Ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y así, entre gemidos, jadeos, sudor y el palmear de sus cuerpos, un par de almas provenientes de diferentes mundos sellaron su sino, creando instantes después, sin saberlo, aquello que los uniría para siempre.

Predecía que se estaba acercando a la línea de no retorno. Ha Fluttershy le urgió tener una respuesta verbal a su inicial propuesta, aunque era una yegua de pocas palabras, le hacía falta la confirmación oral de su compañera. Realizando un gran esfuerzo para hablar cuando ya le faltaba el aliento, efectuó la consulta.

—¿Te quedarás…?

Sumida en la magnitud de sus percepciones, oyó la pregunta a la que quiso responder en el momento, mas sus palabras murieron sin conseguir salir de su laringe. El éxtasis anegaba todo su ser, imposibilitándole formular algún vocablo coherente.

—… ¿Fluttershy…? —apremió Twilight.

Intentó exteriorizar su contestación nuevamente pero sólo consiguió emitir un ruido incomprensible. ¿Cómo se le ocurría exigir en un instante así que contestara? Su cuerpo sólo estaba dedicado a sentir el intenso placer que provocaba la unión de su sexo con el vigoroso ir y venir de su cuerno, sumado a que escasamente lograba per fundir sus pulmones. Al siguiente segundo su cuerpo entero tembló, sus oídos zumbaron y todo a su alrededor perdió definición. Su interior palpitó convulsivamente y una inigualable embriaguez la llevó al delirio, conduciéndole a proferir un 'sí' en forma de un agudo lamento.

Su respuesta y la estrechez en la que fue apresado su cuerno se complementaron para derribar su resistencia, y con un áspero bramido alcanzó un potente orgasmo que hizo vibrar cada una de sus células, liberando espasmódicamente su magia en forma de semilla en su matriz.

Los fatigados amantes se acomodaron. La comodidad que les otorgaba la calidez del otro los hizo permanecer así mientras normalizaban el pulso y el aliento; con sus párpados cerrados buscando descanso.

—Qué-date... —volvió a musitar Fluttershy con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí… —murmuró simplemente la Twilight Sparkle acariciando serenamente la espalda de Fluttershy.

_Twilight Sparkle: Contigo…_

_Fluttershy: Conmigo… _

**Fin.**


End file.
